


A Change in Power.

by Lurking_scarecrow



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Punishment, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not sure what I am doing yet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Issues, Power Dynamics, Spanking, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_scarecrow/pseuds/Lurking_scarecrow
Summary: Charles is given a lot of power and has a sick fantasy of all the members playing along like his little submissive family. Scared of what he may do next.More chapters to come, starts off slow with not much introduction into what is going on.Def could use some notes or suggestions.Even if its just weird f'd up scenes lolThis is not great but I'm kinda just writing this to get back into writing lmao





	1. The first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> I want some major daddy issues sprouting from each of the boys to surface like the fucking sun.

It had been a rough and awkward meeting.  
Nobody said a word other than Charles the entire time. 

After being scolded for the umpteenth time by the label holders, the band realized Charles was given a lot more power on them. 

When Charles spoke, they listened.

When Charles was around, they stood still like statues.

They kept their rooms clean. They cleaned their plates, even when it was healthy food.

They stopped getting into trouble. 

Why?

Because they witnessed what would happen if anyone of them even slightly irritated Charles. For too long Charles had been the whipping boy and now the tables had turned and they had turned hard. Charles was making it known he was not putting up with any disrespect. 

Otherwise painful punishments and humiliation would certainly follow. 

The first incident happened when Skwisgaar wanted to ‘party with sluts’. But he had planned on leaving the bus after curfew, and that was just unacceptable. 

“Ja I ams planning ons hitting ups the bar withs somes of thes ladies we’s mets after our lasts show.” Skwisgaar exclaimed to the other members at the table “Words arounds says the ladies in this parts of towns are unbelievably sexy.” 

“Dat sounds like somethin’ I would be willin to accompany you with.” Pickles laughed “What time were ya thinkin about headin out?”

“He won't be.” Charles interrupted them “It is 9 and you will all be in your rooms by 10 and sleeping, we have a record to work on tomorrow morning at 8.”

“What?!” Pickles shouted 

“Ares you’s out of you’s mind?” Skwisgaar laughed loudly. “I havent’s gone to sleeps that early since I was a little childs.” 

“As long as youre apart of this label and under my control you can consider yourself as such.” Charles narrowed his brows. “You are all my kids for now and I will do whatever in my power to keep you from screwing things up any further than you have.”

“Charles, are you turning into some kinda psychopath?” Pickles eyebrows tilted as he cringed at that statement. 

“Of uh, course not.” Charles sighed “I am just trying to keep a hold of this situation, Pickles why don't you uh, go get to your room for now.” 

Pickles didn't argue he was just seriously creeped out. He stood up and walked away.

Skwisgaar stayed. Skwisgaar crossed his arms and glared at the manager.

“Who’s does you thinks you are?” Skwisgaar hissed “I ams not abouts to lets you just tells me whats to do!”

Charles got into the blonde man's personal space. A horrible shift in energy. Awful. Uncomfortable. Skwsisgaar felt extremely insecure now. 

“You will do exactly as I say without question unless you want something to happen to your pride.” Charles growled, “Would you like to test that?” 

Skwisgaar gulped once before pushing the man away from him. The Swedish man ran away, it was very unlike him. 

Charles smirked. He tapped the phone piece in his ear, contacting Klokateers.

“Find Skwisgaar and bring him to my office, we are going to have a serious discussion about discipline.” Charles sighed. 

Skwisgaar ran down the hallways. He was a pretty slick man. Going past the kitchens and the other members' rooms. He could hear running toward him. The klokateers were on Charles side too?! Skwisgaar closed his eyes and ran as fast as he could. He couldn't run to his room they would expect that. Then where could he go? 

Skwisgaar stopped running. He couldn't go anymore. He couldn't go anywhere. The Klokateers caught up to him. Skwisgaar felt like a prisoner in his own home. 

The Klokateers dragged him to Charles, who was in the sitting room. He looked so disturbing just sitting there waiting for them to bring the Swedish man. 

“Skwisgaar I don't want to have to do this but I have been left no choice, uh, as the other members will probably eventually feel.” Charles scolded “I will be respected whether I have to establish that with all of you or not.”

“Whats ams you talking abouts?!” Skwaisgaar pleaded “you ares nots making any sense!” 

“The label holders have spoken to me about what should be done with all of you to understand your place, you all need to be knocked down multiple pegs.” Charles scolded “And it starts with you, put him in the position over the couch.”

The Klokateers forced the Swede onto his knees kneeling against the leather sofa. Forcing his head down onto the upholstery. Skwisgaar fought them as hard as he could. This was fucking weird! Why were they so easy to turn on him! What was going on?! Why were they leaning him over the couch like this?!

Charles stepped behind him. The man narrowed his brow down at Skwisgaar. Taking the belt from the pants in his suit. Charles doubled it over. 

“Tsk tsk tsk, you have been a very bad little boy Skwisgaar.” Charles scolded loudly 

“Waits!” Skwisgaar gasped as he realized what was happening

“I cant, the more I enable this behavior the worse it gets.” Charles yelled. “Lower his pants, but please keep his underpants on.” 

The klokateers splced a tighter grip on Skwisgaar’s arms and legs as they lowered his tight grey pants. Skiwsgaar screamed out loudly. Fighting against the former security.

“Stops whats you is doing!” Skwisgaar fought violently “You’s cannot do this!” 

Charles ignored him. He simply walked over and began wailing on Skwisgaars behind with the belt. Raising it over and over, inflicting major lashes onto Skwisgaars ass and thighs. 

Skwisgaar cried out loudly.

The other members began to accumulate in the room. Toki was horrified of the imagery, he hid his face into Nathan and cried. Nathan held Toki with a hand onto his back as he watched in disbelief. He knew about the change in power but he didn't think it would be like THIS. Pickles wanted to puke, this could not be his life now. Murderface was mostly just buzzing with anxiety. 

After about 50 lashes onto his backside, the spanking was over. Skwisgaar was crying pitifully. He wasn't fighting anymore. His body was limp in defeat. 

“Stand him in the corner,” Charles instructed, looping the belt back into his pants. 

The manager turned to the boys who stood watching. Charles gave a very serious face. 

“Let this be a lesson to all of you.” Charles scolded “I am and will be respected by each of you and if I feel like even an ounce of any of you is against that, it's done.” 

They couldn't respond. 

“Don't let it scare you boys, things will get easier for all of us.” He smiled “There is just uh, boundaries now.” 

The other members looked pale. They looked sick and scared. 

Skwisgaar cried quietly in the corner like a child. 

“How about we all just head to our rooms and go to sleep hm?” Charles sighed “Hm?” 

Nathan gulped and nodded. “C-c’mon guys.” 

As the other members left, Charles took Skwisgaar by the hand and walked him to the guitarist's room. Skwisgaar was still somewhat crying. Charles sat down onto Skwisgaar’s bed. He sat the swede onto his lap. Uncomfortable. 

“Skwisgaar, please stop, it is all over now okay?” Charles cooed “Let's talk now, uh, okay?” 

Skwisgaar sniffled and shook his head no. 

“Dat’s is gay, I dont wants to sit on your laps or talks about why you’s hits me!” Skwisgaar hissed.

“C’mon Skwisgaar lets talk, about anything.” Charles pleaded “How are you, uh, feeling?”

“ *sniff* I justs feels it hurts in my ass areas.” Skwisgaar pouts and crosses his arms. 

“Well I’m very sorry I had to uh, spank you, but it only hurts for a little while.” Charles sighs “ It will probably happen again if you dont want to be a good boy for me huh?”

“Whys are you doings this?” Skwisgaar asked annoyed “It's weird thats you a growns man wants us to treats you likes this and vice verses!” 

“I’m just following orders Skwisgaar.” Charles frowned 

That wasn't was entirely true. There are lots of ways he could restrain them. But being given all this power? His sadistic fantasies could officially come to life. He finally had the boys backed into the corner he had always wanted them in. They would view him in a light he craved so desperately. 

As their father. 

A sick fantasy.

A very weird fantasy?

“I wills trys to be on betters behaviors…” Skwisgaar turned away “Am doesn't like gettings the belts..”

“Very good, uh, that's all I ask.” Charles smiled. 

Be a very good boy, that is all I ask.


	2. Pickles confides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this really bad, but Pickles and Charles have a heart to heart about Pickles obvious daddy issues.   
More to comeee/

It had been a few days since the first incident had taken place. Although there had been some minor slip ups, overall, there had been no other serious punishments. Charles liked it like this. All his boys behaving so well. 

But the boys were boys after all. 

It was quiet. Charles was making his rounds checking on the boys. They were supposed to be in bed. He peaked in at Nathan who was sound asleep, loudly snoring as he slept undisturbed. Charles grinned and closed the door tightly. 

Charles peaked in at Murderface. He was asleep, sleeping as soundly as a man of his nature could. He closed the door behind him. 

Charles nudged the door gently to look in at Toki who slept with the door just slightly cracked so he wouldn't get scared. He was snuggled up tightly in his child-like bedroom. Charles had insisted he begin sleeping in pajamas instead of in his underwear. Charles was happy to see he had followed his instructions. 

He continued down to Pickles room. As he peered inside he could hear a small and muffled cry from underneath the sheets. Charles began walking in. The figure under the sheets stiffened quickly, trying to be silent. Charles pulled the covers back to reveal Pickles with a face full of tears and a puffy nose. The drummer instantly looked embarrassed and pushed his face into his pillow.

“Pickles, what's wrong?” Charles asked in a gentle tone 

“M’ sorry M’, not asleep yit, I just couldn't stop thinkin’ z’all..” Pickles sniffled pitifully “M’ sorry Charles, please don't be mad at me!” 

“Pickles I’m not mad at you.” Charles gave warm energy “May I uh, sit here with you?” 

Pickles wiped his face and nodded. Charles sat next to the sad little man. Pickles was wearing a tight black tank top and blue plaid pajama shorts. 

“You can tell me what's on your mind.” Charles invited him 

“You won't go on and tell the oder guys will ya?” Pickles frowned 

“Absolutely not, this is our time.” Charles told him “You have my word.” 

Pickles took a breath. He closed his eyes and began to try and calm down. After a few minutes, he looked up again at Charles. As soon as he began to speak he looked down once more.

“Ever since this erm... Change, its been makin me think of my fadder..” Pickles sighed, “It was a lot a walkin on eggshells and no love to me none cause I was always in some sorta trouble.” 

Charles gave a sympathetic look and placed a hand on his hip. He pulled Pickles close to him.

“I’m sorry you are feeling that way, I do not want you to fear me I just want you all to appreciate me.” Charles explained “Be that as it may, uh, Pickles, as long as you behave and follow my rules you will be spared from punishment.” 

“But I always am messin' things up.” Pickles sniffled “Even when things aren't my fault.” 

“Pickles, I would like to have, uh, a very special relationship with you and the rest of the band.” Charles confessed to the drummer, “It's a very intimate thought of mine, I’d like to be viewed as like that of a father.” 

“Y-yeah?” Pickles wiped his eyes “How so, eh?”

“Well for starters, uh, I would view and treat everyone equally, I would never purposefully mistreat any of you.” Charles thought went on “Like how we are right now if you need to have a sit down chat like the one we are having uh, by all means, let me know.” 

“So can we um, have talks like this, and have fun days together?” Pickles let a small grin appear. 

Charles nodded. “Of course.” 

Pickles felt very, very happy. His soul was lighter by 100 million tons. He had someone to talk to, help him through struggles and confide things to without getting into trouble. Charles was someone he knew so it wasn't so weird, but he would take anyone, even Murderface. It worked out even better since Charles wanted Pickles to view him as a father. 

“Do you want me to sleep in here with you?” Charles asked, “Is there anything you need?”

“Ahhhh you know I’m not really ready for us to be thaaat intimate that fast.” Pickles responded awkwardly. “Maybe just a hug?”

Charles gave a small laugh and nodded. He took Pickles into his arms tightly and held him very close. He smelled so much better than he normally did ever since the change. He dreads still held some…. Odor? But he smelled less like alcohol, drugs, and sweat. More like their dryer sheets. 

“Hey, uhm…” Pickles pulled away just a bit and looked down “Would it be okay that in, like uh, private times like this I could maybe call ya… dad?”

“As long as you are comfortable with it.” Charles nodded 

Pickles dove back into the hug happily. A yawn pulled from his mouth. 

“Hey there, uh, you better try and get some sleep okay?” Charles rubbed the drummers head “We can hang out tomorrow okay, would you like that?” 

“Yea.” Pickles nodded tiredly

“Very good.” Charles tucked Pickles back down into the bed, he went and turned the lights down. “Night kiddo uh, sleep tight.” 

“Night.” Pickles responded from the dark “Dad..”

Charles felt so much warmth as he went back to his room. Things would be better within time.   
Pickles slept cuddling his pillow, feeling much more loved than he had in a very long time.


	3. Toki Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toki is a brat.

"Am-Am sorrrryyyyyy!!!" Toki cried openly and loudly as Charles dragged him by the ear through Mordhaus. "Please's don't takes me to my rooms!" 

Charles was firm and strict on ALL the boys. However, a lot of times he felt he babied Toki. But not today. 

He had told Toki at least 3 times if he caught him trying to sneak sweets from the kitchen there would be major consequences! Charles had enough after telling him no a 3rd time. He gripped the Norwegian boy's ear and pulled him away to be punished. 

The other members of the band had not witnessed what had actually happened but they did see Charles for a brief moment with Toki fighting away from his grasp. 

"Its am hurts please Charles, what ams you goings to do to me!" Toki sobbed loudly "Ams scared please Charles doesn't hurts me please!!!"

Charles without a word took him into Toki's room. He stood the boy in the corner facing the wall with his hands on his head. Toki cried silently, terrified, his legs trembling. 

Charles took a seat on Toki's bed and watched as the grown man has resulted in a child within a matter of minutes. Charles was well aware of Toki's horrible childhood, he was not about to take advantage of that. Scaring Toki and triggering his PTSD was the last thing Charles wanted to happen. 

Minutes passed. Toki was still a mess in the corner. 

"Toki, are you sorry for being a bad boy?" Charles asked firmly 

"Y-yes!!" Toki blubbered out 

"Yes?" Charles sighed 

"Y-yesss sir!" Toki whimpered 

"Come sit on my lap Toki," Charles told him.

Toki stumbled over and sat on Charles's lap like a child. Wrapping his arms around his neck and silently crying into his shoulder.   
Charles rubbed his back and rocked him. Toki eventually calmed down to just occasional sniffling.

"Toki," Charles spoke out 

"Hm?" Toki sniffled 

"Look at me Toki, I want to talk to you." Charles pats his back.   
Toki picked his head up. He looked very sorry. Very pitiful. His chestnut brown hair stuck to his face, tear stains on his cheeks, his eyes were red and puffy. 

"Toki, I had to tell you no 3 times, that is not okay." Charles rubbed his back "If I tell you something once that is it, no discussion, do you understand?"

"yea.." Toki sniffled wiping his face. 

"Do you understand that if you disobey me again, I will give you a spanking?" Charles said flatly. 

Toki's face became red again and he nodded. 

"You do not want that." Charles sighed "I don't want to be upset with you either, okay?" 

"Yes sir.." Toki nodded 

"Good boy, now, run along." Charles stood him up off his lap. 

Toki left his room. He didn't want to see anyone. He just wanted to be by himself and pout for getting into trouble. He wandered around Mordhaus a few times before coming back to his now empty room. Toki closed the door behind him and flopped onto his bed pouting. He stared angrily at the model planes above him. 

"How ams dare Charles threatens to spanks me." Toki thought to himself "I shoulds haves him ams killed." 

The little brat fell asleep during his fit. He needed a nap after all.


End file.
